Dragon Spheres I
by princessdianagreenleaf
Summary: My best friend and I wrote this story and made up the characters and everything...I have a second chapter but I am not putting it on here unless people review!


A/N:My bestfriend and I wrote this, I think it's great, all the characters are ours...keep in mind we are only in Junior High. Read and Review! Please...oh and there will be a second one!

**Dragon Spheres: ****The beginning**

_**Chapter one- Transferred**_

"Can you two tell me where you have been?" Yelled Mr. Kairomoto at Yen and Shichi. "No?" His beam suddenly turned into a grimace. "Shichi have you two been to Mr. Sapire's office?" He inquired of Shichi.

He sighed and said, "Veto sir, Mr. Kairomoto." Shichi could feel his teacher gazing at the top of his red hair striped with black. He wanted to tell him they had been postponed because they dashed into a werewolf, but if you are the utter most anomalous youngster in school able to see thing no one, but your own twin sibling can, it's kind of problematical.

The children in class giggled, but were silenced when the door opened. Position in the entrance was the principal. Mr. Sapire, 6 ft tall, extensive shoulders, precise black hair, with cavernous blue eyes, and was now wearing a green suit.

'We're in a dilemma Shichi.' Yen said using her telepathic gesticulate link, 'He never approaches in for any other reason, but to get after us.'

'Yeah, I identified that already.' He replied flatly, through the same gesticulate link, 'I wish there was someone else would had been there, then maybe we wouldn't be in so much trouble.'

'Who is going to consider two five year-olds?' Yen answered, 'I mean we are only in 8th grade by luck.' Her half red half green eyes stared at her brother.

"Will you two please pursue me?" Mr. Sapire said, and then perceive their hesitance said, " You're not in a predicament." He chuckled to himself as he lead the way out, knowing that they were still stationed dumb found in the class room. "Pick up the rate you two. Oh, and please bring you possessions."

"Uh …yes sir." Yen responded, "Please forgive us Mr. Kairomoto." Yen said bending over and walking over to her writing desk and picking up her blue, green, and red textbooks and multi-hued notebooks.

"Of course, we have high-quality days." He responded inaudibly as they sauntered out the brown door, then rotating towards the class said, "Let's being, shall we?"

They had to trot down the hallway to keep up but even so as they did, they alleged nothing. Merely follow this man who obviously had something of consequence to advise them.

It was always the same elderly thing when he said they weren't in crisis… he was always solicited them why did they make these lies about class, and why didn't they just tell the genuineness and blah blah blah blah.

Once inside, and seated, Mr. Sapire said, "You two are going to be reassigned to another school. We know this may come as a astonishment, but you two are to be put in High school."

"Excuse me?" Yen said sedately, "But what do you mean we?" Shichi looked his sibling. "I mean I'm definitely not the best student, but Shichi is."

Shichi's ears turned a light red color when she finished the statement. He looked down at his shoes and didn't say anything. In fact he pretended he was push along some dust on the tiled floor.

"I know I know, but apparently at this academy you are at higher principles than you think." He smiled, "The school is called Gondra University." He stood up and said, "Good luck at your next school. You're excused."

They left the principal's office, journeyed down the slender hallway, and egressed the school for good. They turned back for one last look then headed home. They walked one last time along the bushes and flowers that lined the road to the school. They knew they'd never see it again.

They hadn't been expelled they had been transferred. Today was turning out to be the weirdest one yet.

As they walked home, they gave themselves a recap about the day. First, a werewolf almost bit their heads off on the way to school, and no one noticed, Second they was a fairy on a flower who knew there names by heart, Third a man in a hooded cloak chased after them calling "I need thy help little demons!" and Forth they were being transferred and they didn't know why.

They walked in the door of the apartment, and standing half in shadow, half in light was their mother.

Her always-wild blonde hair was limp and damp, not like she'd taken a bath or shower more along the line as if she'd been crying. The light blue eyes their mother had were very shiny and wide. She'd been crying for a long time, her tear stained face told you that. She was staring at them and looked like life had ended as if she were awaiting something, some answer the better to explain, whatever it was.

"Listen Shichi, Yen you two need to know something." She took a deep breath, even though it didn't help, and said, "You two are…" her voice trailed off, as she were wishing she'd told them his sooner. As though she were, still cling to some hope as if what ever she was about to tell them wasn't the truth.

"Are what?" Yen asked. Then noticing her mother's hesitation to answer added quickly, "If you don't want to tell us then don't, but tell us why we are being transferred." She said pleadingly.

The word she said fell from her lips like blood from a cut upon a cold marble floor, "You are demons." Knowing the questions they wanted answered said, "You two were adopted, I guess you would have guessed it, because no human alive is born with red and black hair, or with an ability to see mystical and dangerous creatures."

"Then you do believe us!" Yen gasped, "All these years you've held out on us, but now you're telling us that you did? Well are you? Are you saying everything that you said was a lie!" She stared at her mother in disbelief.

"Mom what the heck is going on? Are you saying that you knew we knew these things? Are you saying that you knew that we'd be in 9th grade before we were fourteen years of age?" Shichi asked.

"Yes. You are being reassigned to another school because, you two learn a lot in a short period of time and you have to have help with powers you possess." She took a deep breath, sighed, then said, "I will not see you two for at least ten years, or more. Here is your backpack Shichi and your mail-back-pack Yen." She said giving them the bags, "Good luck and be careful." And she disappeared totally in shadow; they heard her soft shoes disappear into her room. Her sobs were now echoing through the still house.

They looked at each other and then at the door…They were only five years old and they were already dealing with what most seventeen year olds deal with.

Yen stared at the floor where she noticed she was crying noiselessly, her tears falling like rain upon the wooden floor, and creating a puddle. Shichi put a hand on her shoulder and they walked outside.

Once outside they heard a voice, "Hey you two get down here." They looked down and at one another. "Yeah, you two in the black tunics." The woman looked irritated, and yelled, "Are you two block heads comin' or am I going to leave you behind." She was probably upset and on the edge, this particular day…it seems like everyone was.

"Uh… we're coming." Shichi called down. He grabbed his sister's wrist and the two of them ran down, 'Who is this woman?' he asked his sister telepathically, 'I mean what does she want?'

'Sorry can't answer.' She replied looking at him, 'It's not like I can tap into other peoples brains you know. Oh and uh… let go of the wrist.' She said squirming her hand to try and break his grip."

"Sorry." He mumbled as they reached they woman who'd called up to them from up stairs, then he asked through the link, 'Is it me or have we seen this particular woman somewhere?'

'It's just you.' Yen replied as the woman watched them with a her dark stare, 'She creeps the living devils out of me… I mean I thought master Mino in Martial Arts was bad.'

'You and me both sister.' He replied, 'I'm just glad no one can hear what we are saying other wise we might get into heaps of trouble.' The lady was watching Yen now, 'Uh… Yen is she reading our thoughts?'

"You two are pretty thick." She said flatly, "My name is Louwa and I am the dragon master of Muileino. I know telepathy too so I know every word you said. Trust me when I was your age I too had Master Mino great teacher, but freaky stare and not enough hair."

"Of what?" The twins said together cocking their heads in opposite directions, Yen stared at her twin who gave her the same stupid blank look black. Neither one of them knew what the heck he was talking about.

"Muileino. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." She said. "Follow me." If she was half as cheerful as she was now, later when they didn't get something right… by all means tie them up and shoot em'.

Louwa had long black hair with navy blue eyes and was wearing a long purple dress that went down to her ankles; on top of the dress was the long black hooded cloak. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, tied by nothing more than a silver ribbon that dangled down. She was a sprite/elf… there wasn't an elf or sprite that could match her beauty, except if you were lady of light elf or perhaps the moon sprite.

As they follow Master Louwa, they suddenly wondered if this was dream or was this nightmare about to begin. Which ever it is, they weren't sure if they can handle it. Two five-year-old demons, and elf/sprite… what was going on?

_But what is the strange new school? And why do they need to go there, and can they survive it?_

_**Chapter 2- Diana, Lehcar, Konnan, and Josei**_

They followed her through a forest and through a portal to another world, where they noticed that she wasn't so serious in. This was defiantly not the same world they'd been in two minutes ago, the trees and flowers seemed to be alive…

They came to the school, and what a sight. A main building used for meetings, and performances, and the shattered around the property were thousands of little houses, built on ground or in huge trees. They were all the same size only some had flower gardens, herb gardens, vegetable gardens, and the there were fruit gardens as well as orchards.

One house had vines that seem to seize the little house. Another had flowers growing all about it making it appear to be a little thatched cottage. Another had the leaves of the tree hiding the home from view. One was the one built in a giant oak, it had a little garden that surrounded it, and a young girl about her age with dragon ears, and a tail stood there watering it.

"You two are going to live over here." Louwa said leading them over to a willow, "According to what we now know of you-" they never hear the rest because they were taking to each other through telepathy, and Louwa didn't notice at all!

'Weird place, huh, I mean I like it's just odd." Shichi said looking around, 'Not that is a bad thing or anything though." He thought quickly, 'Hey Yendra Ryu Naruryu!"

'Understood… I feel like I am home in a world where we will be believed." She smiled staring around, 'And that's not bad at all!' she stared about, 'I wonder what mom would say if she could see where we are now."

'She'd more than like be all 'don't touch that you don't know what it does... don't run her we are not safe at all!' She be freaked out you know mom has problems with going to place that appear and seem to be dangerous.' He responded getting hit on the head with an acorn from a near by tree. "Oww!" He yelped.

" What's wrong Shichi?" Asked Master Louwa turning around, "Did you get hit on the head with a Kunut?" She asked, look at the tree that was over them.

"Yup." He muttered rubbing his head, "If that's what you call these little acorn thing a mubobers." He glared at the little nut on the ground before him, "Evil nut…. You must have a name…" he thought for a moment then, "I shall call you Snap."

Master Louwa and Yen laughed. At least Shichi could still crack jokes, even if they were off the top of his head or not.

They climbed up some stair Louwa opened the door, "Like I said this your house place thing… you can call it what ever you like." Louwa said, "It's you're permanent home in this world." She unlocked the second door in front of the first and it opened.

There home was lovely. A home in a tree the over looked the enormous river. Climbing in the house, they saw two beds and a bookshelf filled with books and a dresser dower, that when they opened it had bottles and vials.

Yen set her bag on the bed closest to the river and Shichi placed his on the bed next to the, wait was that a vine bookshelf?

"Well what do you two think?" Louwa asked. She notice Yen's look. She was cocking her head mimicking something. She looked on the floor where a little kitsune or Fox sat teasing the new comer. "Well Fair what are you doin' here?"

"I'm the new kids guide." He said, "And yes I can talk." He replied to the telepathic question of Shichi. Shichi looked shocked. "Remember we are in a parallel dimension," he said, " We aren't your world any more."

"In answer to your question Louwa I like it very much thanks, one question." Yen said looking into the dower, "What are all these vials and bottles for?"

"The vials are for herbs and other magic ingredients." Louwa replied, " The bottle are for the mixtures you make."

"Wouldn't they be more suited to be called potions?" Shichi solicited, "I mean aren't they the same thing?" He was still staring at the bookcase.

"No not really, you see we aren't witches and warlocks, and thank the heavens for that." Stated Louwa, "Potions are made by incantations, mixtures are made by hand."

"Louwa I hate to interrupt, but these two need to go see Master Tyi." Fair interrupted, "I mean if you don't wanna get in trouble on you first day back."

"Of course you're right Fair," she smiled "Let's go." She turned back as the twins clambered out of house and onto the ground. "Fair is a nick name for him," she said pointing down at the kitsune, "He got such a long name we had to shorten it."

"What is his full name?" She asked, "I mean like what is the full name since you said it wasn't just, Fair." She asked Louwa as she led the way across the grounds.

"Fairmea." She replied, "Difficult yes polite. His name is just very complex to say… I lied before."

Yen and Shichi nodded and followed her to the old house. The house was also the place where everyone ate and had councils.

All students' heads turned as they walked in. "Good afternoon Mrs. Louwa." They said together.

"Good morning to you too." She smiled, "Once again it seems we have some new comers." The children giggled. "Can anyone tell me where Master Tyi is?" Several hands went up.

"Yes Miss Josei, where would she be?" Louwa asked at a tall purple haired vampire with light green eyes and was wear what appeared to be a ripped dress and soft shoes. She was a very pretty vampire considering she appeared dark.

Her voice was cheerful and dark, "She'd be out and about in the forest with Siper, Jonathan, and Lyra." She smiled showing her fangs, "But I don't have a bat in the world where they are."

All the kids laughed and then her brother spoke up, "Yeah that's because my sister is batty!"

Her brother had long black hair and deep blood red eyes. His uniform was that of forest green tunic and his shirt and pants were black. He had slide on black sneakers and a cheer smile that showed all his teeth.

"Shut the heck up Konnan!" She yelled, "I'm not nosy like a young parasite I know!" She glared at him and he sat down.

"Josei, do you have to me so mean to Konnan?" Diana asked.

"Let's see I'll need an apprentice to take them there." Louwa said as if she hadn't notice that little concept, "Diana apprentice to Master Siper will you do that for me?"

"Of course." She said getting up, "Follow me." She demanded in a friendly tone, "Trust me I don't bite… anyone, but I do bark."

"Yeah like a dog!" Laughed the silver haired adult coming over, "Now behave yourself and don't scare them…Lan set his werewolf on them this morning and they look confused." She smiled.

"Yes Lehcar." She replied sadly, "I was just hoping I could scare them that's all." She said leading the way out.

"Watch out Diana, they look dangerous." Konnan said.

"Don't worry Konnan, I'll be careful." Diana said waving to everyone.

"Bye Diana." Konnan said.

"Don't worry Yen and Shichi she's too shy to even hurt a fly." Lehcar laughed her gold eyes sparkling with forgotten delight.

They followed her down the corridor around a corner down a flight of stairs down the right corridor and outside into the warm sunlight through the tall and wide soft pine doors, which had carvings of dragons all over them.

As they walked outside, they got a good look at Diana. Silver blond hair and ice blue eyes, dressed all in white, and was about their age maybe older, and she had to be

'An elf.' Shichi said telepathically, 'No other creature looks so elegant in light, or so says that strange book we found remember?'

Yen looked at her and nodded. Though she had seen one in real life she had seen one in a book in the human world who looked just like her.

They arrived in the forest near by when Yen noticed something and made Shichi stop. "Look on the ground over there by that trunk." She whispered pointing, "What is that?"

'It is an orb of some sort.' Shichi said telepathically,' It might belong to Master Tyi or someone.' He said starting to move towards it.

'Can you get it?' She asked telepathically, 'I'm mean it's a long way down if you trip and fall to your death.'

'Thanks for being so optimistic.' He thought sarcastically, 'you're support is over whelming.'

"Hey you two hurry up!" Diana was getting impatient.

"Okay!" Yen called back.

The two of them suddenly slipped, and Shichi found the orb in front of him. Glowing musically and cheerfully as if by a glade tiding of joy at Christmas. They late after noon shown and they heard Diana's voice,

"YEN, SHICHI GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" She yelled, "I AM SERIOUS! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR A JOKE!" Diana was becoming more agitated the longer they weren't there.

"Be there in a in a minute!" Shichi called back, "We are in a little of a bind." He stared at the orb sitting as if calling him by name.

"HURRY UP… I'LL WAIT!" She called, "BE QUICK KAY?" She said her voice muffled a bit, as if she had sat down and her head was between her legs.

"ALRIGHT!" he replied still staring at the orb. It seems to Shichi that time froze and he was staring at the sphere with a dragon in it.

Yen stood up and blinked twice at the glass sphere sitting on the ground like a pendant. The late afternoon light glinted off it and it sparkled. _What was this strange object what appeared to be a tiny dragon? What did the light glint off it as if it were that metal building at home? What was going on?_

Chapter 3- The Sphere Masters 

Yen dashed over to help her twin. They quickly hauled the strange sphere out from between the tangled and gnarled roots quickly, stuffed into Shichi's right pocket, and ran to find Diana.

When they arrived they found waiting for them ever so patiently, the elven girl sitting on a log," There you two are!" She shook her head, "What happened to you guys you're covered in dirt." She inquired staring at them.

"Like I said we were in a bit of a bind, slipped into a sink hole, and kind of sort of got stuck between some roots." Yen answered look at the ground.

"Be more careful the trees like to grab people when they are least suspecting it." Diana remarked staring at the trees over head.

They followed Diana through a narrow path that lead twisting and twining through the forest, twisting and twining up and down rolling mountains. They arrived in a clearing where two women and two men were. Diana bowed and left.

"According to the profile these two are Yen and Shichi." The man with all black on said, "Is this true lass and lad?" He asked in a Scottish accent.

"Are you?" Asked the lady dressed in aquamarine. They nodded. "Good. Now we will have training set up for you two and Fair will be your guide. Where is he?"

"Probably with master Louwa." Said the woman dressed in a red shirt and tight pants, "I think he rather fancies her." She laughed.

"No matter, do you have any questions?" Inquired the man in green; "After all you'll be staying for quiet some time."

"Uh… yes, what are your names?" Requested Shichi, "I think we need to know what to call you in class and such."

"Master Jonathan, you can just call me Master Jon Jon. I teach about utter darkness and work with darkness dragons." Said the first who had spoken.

"I'm Master Tyi, Head master of this school." Said the second, "Just so you know don't give me any naru business I already have to deal with Lan…Or Monkey Boy Lehcar's little brother."

"I'm Master Lyra, I teach fire abilities as well as train fire dragons." Said the third, "If you like when things get hot you'll enjoy my class."

"And I'm Master Siper. I teach about recognizing herbs and other magic ingredients." Replied the last man, "Botany Dragons, I work with all day long and nothing more."

"Well I have a question." Said Yen unzipping Shichi's jacket pocket and pulling out the orb, which now had a green strand of an energy dragon jumping around in it, "Whom does this belong to?" Yen questioned.

All the masters gasped. They looked at one another then Tyi inquired, "Which of you found it?" She asked staring at the two of them, "Tell me now!" She was going hysterical.

"We both did." Yen replied not sure why this was such a bad thing, "Why?" she asked staring from one nervous face to another.

"I see." Tyi stared at the floor then said. " Do you know what that is?"

"No." The twins said together staring at the sphere wondering what was wrong, "What's going on why are you staring at us like that?"

"It's a Legendary Dragon Sphere." Tyi said slowly handing the orb to Siper who gazed at it in wonder.

"A what?" Shichi asked looking at the sphere in Siper's hand, "What did you say?"

"A Dragon Sphere, are things that were supposed to have been destroyed over one millions years ago. They are powerful and can destroy an entire dimension. They can be used for good or bad and they control the dragons." Lyra stared at them.

"Sort of like in a story book?" offered Shichi, "Or perhaps a legendary stone?" he asked still staring at the object.

"Not really, but close enough. The one you have in your hand is the 7th Dragon Sphere or Botany sphere." Explained Lyra, "You two are clearly more than we thought. No one can see these things unless you are Spherics."

"Spherics are people who find these spheres and keep them out of harms way." Master Tyi explained quickly seeing their confused looks, "People that can see the mini spheres are call Acre Spherics. They are on a lower class, but just as important considering that they can fuse spheres with on another."

"So we're Spherics?" Shichi asked, "Is that what you are telling us, is it Master Tyi of the Gondra University."

"Yes you are and you two will have to go through a lot more than we thought." Master Siper nodded.

"And it's Dragon University." Tyi smiled, "We had to disguise the name because they wouldn't have let you come if we said you were coming to a Dragon School. Besides Gondra, is dragon split apart and pieced together differently. "

"Very true." Yen smiled staring at the setting sun, "Very, very, very true. True for one and all."

"Well look at you two you are a mess." Lyra sighed, "Come with me we'll get you all cleaned up and in bed."

As they followed, Lyra through the forest Yen saw what Diana had meant. The trees while friendly during the day appeared angered and upset. What was it with this bizarre forest?

Once back at home clean and dirt free Yen and Shichi sat on the beds staring at each other.

"What a outlandish day." Shichi smiled staring about, "I mean first it all seems terrible, but now it's so awesome."

"Very wicked." Yen agreed watching the moon in her brother's eyes, "It is very cool."

"Well good night sleep tight don't let the trees bite." He laughed flipping over on his side and falling asleep.

"I hope you're right." She thought shivering, " Good night." But in heart she whispered, "Trees don't bite."

Can the twins hand this kind of responsibility and can they understand there potential? These questions can't be answered in this book, but perhaps in the next.


End file.
